


missing

by amybri2002



Series: pride month!!! [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, disturbing imagery, the bois are doing well :( sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Remus hasn’t heard from Virgil in a while and is beginning to worry.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: pride month!!! [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769050
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	missing

**Author's Note:**

> day twenty three :0 today’s prompt was ‘won’t let go’ and. idk how i feel about this one b u t i hope y’all enjoy this ^^

Remus hadn't seen Virgil in a few weeks, and he was seriously beginning to worry. It wasn't unusual for Virgil to go completely off the grid, every now and then he'd need to take breaks from everything for his mental health, but usually he'd at least tell Remus what was going on, at least tell him that he would be unavailable for while. But he hadn't spoken to Remus since they last saw each other, never answering his phone and not even a single text.

Remus tried his best to stay calm about everything, tried his best to keep the nasty thoughts out. The thoughts of Virgil lying dead on the street, blood pouring out onto the pavement, no witnesses and no one finding the body. He knew that Virgil probably wasn't dead - he was the most cautious person that Remus knew, and if something had happened Remus imagined he would have heard about it. It was likely that Virgil was just staying at home, maybe he needed some time for himself. 

Taking in a deep breath, Remus held up his phone to his ear again, staring at his wall as he waited for Virgil to pick up. An image flashed through his mind, of Virgil tied up and crying, unable to reach his phone, slowly wasting away. He blinked, trying to get that thought away. Virgil was fine. Eventually, Virgil would pick up and Remus would know that he was fine. Remus wasn't going to let go of this. 

No answer. Remus threw his phone across the room, going to hug his knees and slowly rock back and forth, in an attempt to calm himself down. Remus remembered his last conversation with Virgil - he'd seemed pretty out of it, more anxious than usual, not really responding to anything that Remus had said. Had something happened that Virgil didn't tell him about? What- What if Virgil never came back?

No. No, he would, he had to. 

Remus picked up his phone again, checking Virgil's social media for any sign of life. He hadn't posted anything anywhere since weeks before their last meeting. That wasn't really unusual either - again, going off the grid was pretty normal for him - but Remus wished he could find something, even just a little message so he knew that Virgil safe.

Another week passed, but still nothing. Remus had contacted all his friends and acquaintances to see if he'd heard anything from Virgil, but still nothing. He'd tried to contact Virgil's family to see what was wrong, but still nothing. He'd made posts, called Virgil every day, even considered contacting the police - the only reason he hadn't was because it wasn't really his place to do so, if he was well and truly missing his family would put something forward, surely.

Another week passed, and Remus finally received news. A single post on Virgil's tumblr, just a dot, a tiny bit of proof that he was still alive. Remus continued to call and message, beginning to think that maybe Virgil was avoiding him - no, he wasn't avoiding Remus, he wouldn't do that. Probably.

And finally, one day Virgil picked up.

"Virgil!" Remus exclaimed, letting out a sigh of relief. "Virgil, are you okay?"

Silence, for a long time, until Virgil quietly said, "Why do you keep calling me?"

Remus frowned. "I- I was worried," he said. "You completely disappeared."

"I thought... I thought you might have given up by now," Virgil said. "Everyone else has." 

"Virgil, I'd never give up on you," Remus promised. "I wouldn't just let you go like that."

A long silence again. Remus could hear Virgil tapping his finger on the phone. "I'm sorry," he finally whispered.

"It's okay," Remus said. "I just... want to know if you're okay."

"I'm not," Virgil admitted.

"Do you... want to talk about it?"

Virgil hesitated. "No."

"Oh." That was fine - Virgil didn't exactly owe Remus an explanation.

"Can I see you?"

"Sure." Remus smiled. "You want me to come round?" 

"Can... Can I come to yours?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you soon?" 

"Yeah." Remus heard ruffling on the other side of the phone. "I'll be there soon." He hung up.


End file.
